Goluter the Chosen hated the very day
Galaxy at War © 2013 Vanessa Ravencroft -1- Goulta's mother starred at the radio box, and listened like everyone else to the Official Voice Cast. It was the seventh Divider of the Orbit Cycle Year 4930 (OTT) Goluter the Chosen hated the very day he had been chosen. Every two Cucly periods he had to lead a convoy of freighters to the star system Vadcado-Myg. It was the center of the Vdca Empire The Vdca Hongthy ruled over seventy one star systems with an iron fist; unfortunatley the Fultrem was one of those star systems. Almost 1000 Cucly Periods ago the Vdca came to the Fultrem and along with them came war. Now they were subjects of the Vdca Hongthy,only left alive to serve and to provide tribute. It was bad enough that they had to carve and dig resources out of their own planet, the worst part was this tribute payment of 200 young Fultrem delivered to the Palace of the Tranx and never to be seen again. Seventy Cucly ago, the Fultrem decided not to send the young and paid heavily with almost a million executed. The Fultrem had nothing they could use to oppose the almost magical technology of the Vdca. Goulter,only marginally understood how the space-ships worked they used to bring the tribute, but he knew that even the Vdca weren't their own masters but belonged to something called the Galactic Council led by the Kermac. Everyone back home heard the permanent and constant propaganda about this supreme alliance of the most noble and important sentient species of all the Universe. The Vdca, often described as walking Deep sea fish with huge maws, filled with long thin needle sharp teeth, and almost translucent gray skin; of course belonged to the most noble and important species, the short, furry Fultrem did not. The automated helm alerted the ship that they had arrived. Goluter knew that they had travelled faster than light and by doing so entered another dimension of space, but that was as far as his understanding went. Science and research was forbidden and any Fultrem showing intellect was At least this was the case until only very recently. A series of incidents culminating in a war ship attack of Kermac forces on the Union controlled Maxwell System and the discovery that the President of the United Stars was a Kermac spy made the Assembly on Pluribus come to an almost unanimously decision to declare war on the Kermac, and thus on the Galactic Council. The armistice signed by the Big Four and the 78 Independent known Civilizations of Free Space had become null and void. The United Stars of the Galaxies went to war. Like a giant awaking the Union flexed it's muscles and summoned it's forces. The Vdca did have little contact to the Union before,their sphere of influence was far down in the Spin Ward sector almost exactly opposite to Union Core space in the Upward sector, on the other side of the spiral arm galaxy. The Kermac --””-- “Humans always tell everyone how peaceful they are, at first they seem weak and easily defeated but those sentinent apes from Terra are terribly good at war!” (Commandant of the Combined Forces Gyhl Habring of the Galactic Council) Neither the Nul nor the Shiiss showd any interest in getting involved, despite the hopes of the Kermac. The Togar, the Karthanians and the Shattered Kingdoms of the Oghr tried to keep a very low profile and hoped the United Stars Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Galaxy at War Category:Fragments - Roy Masters